User talk:Atelda
Complaint atelda YOU ARE MEAN I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THE FLAME PAGE YES ITS A FAKE BUT I AM HOLDING A CONTEST SEE THE CONTEST PAGE Hey Hey, can you do me a tabor and tell Thistle I left her a message? If it's against the rules I'm sorry. I'm about to go read them. May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 23:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Hey Teldy!!! *huggles* do you do drop boxes? Oh and can you delete a article called Warrior Clans it has role play and the info is incorrect. Thanks! Thank you! :D }} RE: Hey, Teldy. Can you make me drop boxes? Oh you should join LilyClan. To get there you go to the link on my page. I'm deputy, so I'm saying you can be a warrior if you want. May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 18:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Template:Nosubst/a Hey Atelda, I figured I'd point this out to you since I directly undid one of your actions. the template got deleted by you because someone put a delete tag on it (claiming it didn't do what was intended), but deleting it broke every instance of on the wiki, so I undeleted it to fix them. Whoever flagged it was directly mistaken about it not doing what was intended ;) It wasn't just doing it, but absolutly essential to it getting done. Any questions/problems with my restoring the page, let me know. 12:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a request for my cat. My cat is Crystalheart, and I just want you to make an art. You don't have to do it, but I would be happy and thankful if you do. Here is the information: Crystalheart: Longhaired pure white she-cat with very pale tabby marks, clear icy blue eyes, soft, fluffy fur, and a silver tabby tail. I'll be grateful if you make it. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 01:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that one of the users stole my website. Please tell her to stop, because she added it to her user page. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thnx! I just need the eyes tweaked, and the tabby marks a tad lighter. Could you make the eyes paler? It's a little dark. Besides that, I really like it. What I mean by a user stealing my website is that I have my own wiki, but there's another user saying that she made the wiki, when she's not even an admin. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 00:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! It's perfect now. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 05:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You kicked me off chat. Why? What did I do? Graystripe2001 Are you still... Are you still looking into my ban or not? I'm just confused...cause I'm now unblocked. Remember we talked about it in another chat? I think we did. Idk...but just wondering ;) 17:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D 00:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Still Alive! Hey Atelda! It's me again! lol I haven't been on in foreeeeever! Like I said before, I rarely come on but I will once in a while to say hi. So, hi :) 18:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I might. lol So what's up? I've heard you're an admin now! >:D 13:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat? Please? :3 01:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) So, what's up? How has your summer been? My has been awesome so far! 21:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Just so you are aware.. (I just found this out and apologize in advance) I have yet again another road trip for 3 days so I won't be able to access the internet. Jul 20, 2012; 01:58am 01:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: PC OK, thanks and thanks, for the nomination. =) 02:48, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I have a question for PC. If a user posts a join request at the bottom of the page, do I need to move it to the discussion section? This is probably going to be so obvious, and I'm going to look so dumb. owo 18:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi You sent me a message because of my edit on Jayfeather's page saying I should be a member. I got the email clicked the link and loged in and it said invalid cofirminatin code ???? JayfeatherMoon Thanks, I wasn't sure. xD 16:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a question, when a FA is up, does that count as one of the votes already up or not? I mean for like when you're putting up other votes, or CBVing things. owo 02:22, July 26, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. 03:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stfu, 'Teldy. You do deserve it. I dun wanna ever see you say otherwise. >:| PC FA Hi, I was wodering, can any of the PC leads put up the FA discussion, and when is it supposed to go up? owo 02:12, August 15, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. I was just wondering. =3 21:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Cloudskye Me and Feathernose told StoneClaw, i was the real dupe of LoudShadow29, the 13 year old, my friend in real life (who is 10) used my account, at that time someone asked for her age, her being herself awnsered 10, i am/was baned from that account for 2 years when my friend turns 13 (that would realy be 3 years?) any way i told Starry Hawk and Starry Hawk told Cloudskye, who then banned me from chat, and reported me! I am 13 NOT 10!! an you help? Re: Re: Cloudskye I cant open the picture it is blocked, i never said i was 11?! Do you mind, the date? XXScourgeXx (talk) 16:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ummm..atelda i need some help i've been having trouble on my infobox help!:( Cool! :) Well, Summer is almost over. Actually, it is over. lol I go back to school on September 7th. Gonna be a freshman! Fresh fish. T^T lol Okay I will...but how do I? 03:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Blog post Atelda, I have two blog posts that violate the essay policy (Sorry) Can you help me delete them please? Thanks 01:53, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Re; Sorry, but I can't chat is being extremely glitchy for me and won't work. owo 22:16, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Apologies I am sorry for all I have done to harm you. Forgive me. 22:31, September 4, 2012 (UTC)Leafy Re: Fffff. Thanks for reminding me. Getting reacclimated to college has driven a lot from my mind. I'll be working on it, should have it done soon, promise. 01:02, September 5, 2012 (UTC) May i ask? Hi Atelda!Do you have no idea who is "Sulfur"? He\she banned me for two days for Spam and vandalism,but i did not. I looked for my name in the blocked people list,and i was not there.Could you help me out? silentbreeze (talk) 13:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey Atelda! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! Check out this blog on how Warriors Wiki can get involved! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 18:52, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Wow, the first time I saw you, you were just another "normal user"...now you're an admin! Congrats! (Petalwhisker here) 01:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Atelda.silentbreeze (talk) 04:51, September 15, 2012 (UTC) MEAN ADMIN YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I worked hard to make that ceremony page and then you go and delete it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M NEVER COMING HERE FOR WARRIOR INFORMATION AGAIN BECAUSE THE ADMINS ARE SO MEAN AND CRUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll figure it out myself before coming here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOOD BYE!!!!!!!!!!! 22:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Smokestar thanks! I'm Sorry about the My Page page. That page was supposed to be on MY profile page. But somehow it ended up as it's own page. When I found out it had it's own page I tried to delete it but I couldn't. Sorry about that. JuneCat (talk) 22:19, September 23, 2012 (UTC) JuneCat I dont like you! You deleted my page which i was using for my friends birthday! Now its ruined because of you! Bet you think you shouldnt have deleted it now for a poor excuse of.... "Is not needed" cause it was needed! STUPID MEAN PERSON! I HOPE YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS CAUSE YOU RUINED MY FRIENDS BIRTHDAY BY DELETING MY PAGE!!! I HATE YOU! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK! We Need to Talk If my PM's are not showing up, then please let me know. But if they are, it's rather urgent that we speak about what's been going on, lately. -- 01:52, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Monkey-Person :This is a message that has randomness and love contained within it, so that means it'll have a lot of effort. Don't you just love effort? It makes me think of rainbows. Rainbows are so pretty. And cute. Like my face for example, if you know what I mean. Because, after all, I'm cute. Well, according to a certain person, but that's beside the point. Actually, right now, everything I'm saying is beside the point. And this time, I'm not being a derp. 8D :Just wanted to remind you how much I do treasure you as a friend. You are a wonderful person that makes me smile. A lot more than you'll ever know. <3 :I would put more into this, but I just got up and was turned down on a request for fudge. ;.; ilu anyway :By the way, disregard the effort part, now. I was going to type 500 billion paragraphs, but I'm lazy. Apologies -- 04:05, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I figured as much. XD *hugs* I'm not going to argue with you that ilu more because I'm a lazy bum. *gives fudge* -- 23:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiatus Hey, I know I'm new and all that, however I have a busy life and homework to do, but I'll be back. And I'm happy to have done good editing in the short amount of time. And you're great staff to work with. Thanks! Songheart (talk) 11:30, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Songheart Charart Request I heard that you've done chararts. Could you make one for me? Name: Hollyberry Pelt Length: Long Eye Color: Blue Pelt Color: Dark Gray with a Black Dappled Black Extra: None Thank you so much! 08:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are my PM's showing up or is chat getting on my nerves? x.x -- 02:31, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Personal Image Hi Teldy... I was just wondering why you deleted my personal image. As far as I know, I have no other personal images. Also, I have used the image on my user page and have uploaded new images over the file recently, so it is being used. And although I can't really define the purpose of it, many other users have personal images like mine too. May I please have it restored, if that is possible? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'It's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'black' magic!]] 05:38, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Personal Image Oh, so that was what happened. XD It's absolutely fine. There's been so much activity since YS came out that I'm sure it's a hard job for all you admins at the moment.The file is Feathertail_Millie_Personal.png Thanks for your time. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'It's']] [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'black' magic!]] 06:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC)